


Морские приключения - драбблы (2003-2005 гг)

by Cornelia



Category: Aubrey-Maturin Series - Patrick O'Brian, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), Treasure Island - Robert Louis Stevenson
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornelia/pseuds/Cornelia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Фандом: Master & Commander<br/>Персонажи: капитан Кохрейн, дон Ариас (испанский капитан, чье настоящее имя история не сохранила).<br/>Категория: джен<br/>Рейтинг: G<br/>Челлендж: патриотизм</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Настоящий испанец  (история из мемуаров лорда Кохрейна)

В капитанской каюте "Гамо", в своей бывшей каюте, Дон Ариас опустился в любимое кресло и, в который уже раз за эту ночь, вгляделся в лицо своего визави. Высокий лоб, крупный нос, приятное, в общем-то, лицо, мужественное, даже типично английский подбородок его не портит. И что интересно есть в этом английском капитане, чего не хватает ему самому? Может, правду говорят, все англичане фанатики - долг перед королем и отчеством, соотношение сил один к пяти считать приемлемым.   
Англичанин задумчиво покусывал перо. И трусливую просьбу Дона Ариаса написать письмо в испанское адмиралтейство он принял исключительно любезно, будто это и не было полным позором. Хотя задачка не простая - объяснить как это испанский капитан сдался противнику, вчетверо уступающему по огневой мощи и втрое по численности абордажной команды... Наконец англичанин поставил росчерк.  
\- Полагаю, это удовлетворит ваше руководство.  
В серых глазах вспыхнуло отражение лампы. Дон Ариас пробежал глазами текст.  
"… и свидетельствую, что капитан Ариас проявил себя в бою как настоящий испанец…"  
"Чтоб тебе провалиться!". Испанец вежливо поклонился и спрятал бумагу в карман.  
\- Благодарю Вас, капитан Кохрейн.


	2. В гостях у капитана

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Персонажи: Джек Обри, Стивен Мэтьюрин и их гостья  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: G  
>  Челлендж: женщина на корабле

\- … и я прошу, Джек, не повышай голос в ее присутствии.  
\- Конечно, - Джек рассеяно кивнул. Наставления длились уже полчаса  
\- У нее очень хрупкое здоровье, так что спиртное и тяжелая пища исключаются. Ты слышишь меня? Категорически!  
\- Да, Стивен.   
\- И я тебя очень прошу, не прикасайся к ней. По крайней мере, пока она тебе не позволит.  
\- Стивен! Ну за кого ты меня принимаешь?  
\- За обычного смертного, мой дорогой.  
Следующим вечером, рассматривая свою гостью, он понял, что ему и в самом деле будет сложно сдержаться и не дотронуться до нее.   
Стивен усадил ее к себе на колени, и она доверчиво прижалась к его груди, лишь изредка поднимая на Джека большие темные глаза.  
Какое нежное создание.   
Он протянул к ней руку через стол, ее тонкие пальчики обхватили его пальцы. В следующее мгновение острые зубки впились в джеков мизинец, заставив его завопить от боли.  
\- Дьявол!  
\- Я же предупреждал, - с голосе Стивена не было и капли сочувствия, - самки африканского лемура очень пугливы.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Персонажи: Баррет Бонден, Джек Обри  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Челлендж: капитан сожалеет о своем положении

…Говорят, плох тот матрос, который не мечтает стать капитаном.   
Не правда это. Вот я о таком не мечтал. И когда капитан Обри, тогда еще совсем молодой и скорый на руку, сказал: "Баррет Бонден, становись мичманом на моем корабле, и, клянусь, лет через десять будешь командовать собственным фрегатом", я так ему и ответил: "Нет, сэр, простите, но мое место на нижних палубах ".  
Хотя бывало, ребята, жалел о своей матроской доле.   
Да и нашему Счастливчику Джеку, хотя уж лучше капитана не сыщешь на всем Королевском Флоте, знаю, приходилось жалеть, что он капитан, а не загребной у меня на шлюпке. Но только сожаления эти никогда долго не длились. Потому как если ты на своем месте, так и тебе хорошо..."


	4. Дома...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Персонаж(и): Стивен Мэтьюрин  
> Категория: джен  
>  Слов: 122  
> Челлендж: патриотизм

Бушприт корабля плыл в бархатной черноте тропической ночи.  
\- Слушай, Джейме, а где Англия?  
\- Четыре румба слева по курсу. Большая рогатая звезда. Видишь?  
\- Ага.  
\- Вот там и есть.  
\- Хоть бы одним глазком взглянуть, как там… Дома…  
Стивен, невидимый собеседникам, тоже посмотрел на звезду, куда бы она ни указывала.   
Ирландия - полупонятная речь, дождь, кровь на булыжной мостовой.  
Каталония - опустевший замок, прозрачный запах горных сосен, эхо выстрелов.  
Звезда сияла холодным голубоватым светом.  
Он отвернулся, прошел знакомым путем на корму, больше не прислушиваясь к разговорам вахтенных. Спустился в каюту.   
Джек спал за письменным столом, уронив голову на ворох бумаг. Стивен усмехнулся и закрыл чернильницу. Невольно его взгляд скользнул по начатому письму:  
 _26 June 18...  
"Surprise" at sea _  
Пробило шесть склянок.


	5. Незавидная роль

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Персонаж(и): мистер Стендиш (а впрочем, неважно)  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Челлендж: качка

Фрегат "Сюрприз" вышел в море, готовый ко всем испытаниям, которые могла преподнести коварная стихия.  
Как и полагается кораблю, отправляющемуся в настоящее морское приключение, на нем были отважный капитан и его преданный помощник, чудаковатый доктор и одноногий кок, был и боцман, любивший завернуть крепкое словцо, был молоденький юнга, были ответственный матрос и матрос - пьяница, и суеверный старый матрос, и все прочие представители славной морской братии. Но самая плачевная и незавидная роль - новичка жестоко страдающего от морской болезни досталась мистеру Стендишу. С той минуты как седые волны Английского канала начали швырять и раскачивать корабль словно игрушку, несчастный с серым лицом лежал пластом в своей каюте и тихо стонал:   
\- О господи, больше никогда, никогда. Никаких морских приключений.


	6. Привидения

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Привидения  
> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Персонажи: капитан Обри, Баррет Бонден  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Челлендж: суеверия

Луна поднялась над Эшгроув Коттедж, и в ее свете обсерватория на холме вырисовывалась мрачным силуэтом. Бонден нагнал капитана у калитки.  
\- Детские сказки! Стивен лопнул бы от смеха. Привидения! Кто им позволил селиться в моей обсерватории? Пусть снимаются с якоря и отчаливают к дья.. Привидения! Говорят, главное не давать им до себя дотронуться.   
Бонден нерешительно окликнул:  
\- Сэр!   
Капитан прервал свой монолог и обернулся.   
\- Сэр, Киллик сказал, что там… Ну мало ли что… В общем, я может с вами?  
Обри приподнял бровь, потом молча кивнул.  
Тени ложились на дорожку, разбитые бледными пятнами лунного света.  
Они поднялись на холм, и прежде чем открыть дверь капитан прервал молчание:   
\- Спасибо.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Персонажи: Джек Обри, Мерседес  
> Категория: гет  
> Рейтинг: РG-13  
> Слов: 171  
> Примечание: святые Христофор и Николай покровители моряков, а Антоний Падуанский и св. Гертруда покровители путешественников вообще.

Первые лучи солнца озарили Порт Маон, когда Джек шагнул на порог постоялого двора "Корона".   
\- Капитан! - воскликнула Мерседес и, радостно взвизгнув, бросилась ему на шею. - Живой, невредимый! Я молилась каждый день, каждый день. Пресвятой Деве и cвятому Иоанну, и святому Христофору.  
\- Мерси, не пугай меня, - Джек рассмеялся, раскрывая объятия, - неужели за время моего отсутствия ты стала набожной и благочестивой?  
Чтобы опровергнуть это ужасное предположение, он прижал девушку покрепче к себе и поцеловал.   
\- И святому Антонию Падуанскому, - нежно прошептала Мерседес ему на ухо.  
\- Мерси, ну хватит!   
\- И святой Гертруде.   
Ладони Джека скользнули с талии горничной пониже.  
\- Сейчас я тебя отшлепаю.  
Снова взвигнув, Мерседес вывернулась из его рук и, подхватив юбки, так что мелькнули смуглые икры, побежала через пустую залу. Уже на лестнице она обернулась и крикнула^  
\- И святому Николаю!  
Джек бросился за ней.  
Смех и топот разбудили мистера Айвонса, англичанина приехавшего в Маон по торговым делам. Он заворочался на постели и перекрестился.  
\- Господи, помилуй нас грешных. Надеюсь, это не испанское вторжение.


	8. Русалки

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Категория: слэш  
> Челлендж: суеверия

Шторм

Горстка вахтенных на верхней палубе боролась со штормом, а внизу в кубрике людям оставалось только молиться, хватаясь друг за друга каждый раз когда шквал бросал корабль.  
\- Океан гневается на тех, кто не cпрашивая позволения, поворачивает паруса наперекор его ветрам и грохотом пушек пугает его детей.  
\- Это все сказки.  
\- Посмотрим, что ты скажешь, сынок, когда они придут к тебе, там на дне.  
\- Кто?   
\- Дочери океана. Русалки. Ни в одном порту ты не встретишь женщины прекрасней, но тела их холодные как водоросли, а поцелуи горькие как морская соль.  
\- Сказки, - повторил он, перекрикивая стон переборок, но сердце его сжалось и рухнуло вместе с кораблем вниз с огромной волны.

Лихорадка

И однажды они пришли. Лихорадка открыла плотины памяти. Они вынырнули из ее закоулков прекрасные и беспощадные. Он чувствовал их влажные прикосновения, к лицу, к груди. Пытаясь защититься, он заслонил лицо руками, неожиданно слабыми, но чьи-то ладони обхватили его запястья.   
\- Тшш… Тихо.  
\- Нет, - простонал он. - Я должен прогнать их  
\- Кого?  
\- Русалок.  
\- Милый, до моря десятки лиг, это всего лишь бред, страшный сон.  
И он был бы готов поверить этому утешающему голосу, если бы не горький, как морская соль, вкус поцелуя на губах.


	9. Новогоднее утро

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Персонажи: Стивен, Джек и хамелеон  
> Категория: джен  
> Челлендж: Рождество и новогодние праздники

Бледный рассвет первого дня 1804 года застал обитателей домика на окраине Лондона спящими.   
Спал, свернувшись в кресле у нетопленного камина, Стивен Мэтьюрин. Он читал до самого утра и лишь совсем недавно забылся тревожным сном, вдрагивая и бормоча что-то по-французски.   
В соседней комнате тихо похрапывал Джек Обри. Скинув с себя одеяло, Джек спал крепко и безмятежно, как спят здоровые молодые люди.   
Спал мадагаскарский хамелеон, подаренный Стивену на Рождество. Всю ночь бедное создание мучалось от холода и, наконец, нашло самое теплое место в доме - на спящем Джеке Обри. Вскарабкавшись ему на грудь, хамелеон зажмурил глаза, свернул длинный хвост и погрузился в блаженную дремоту.


	10. Завтрак

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Персонажи: Джек Обри, Стивен Матьюрин, Том Пуллингс  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG

Если насморк не лечить он проходит за неделю, а если лечить - то за семь дней. Не знаю, была ли известна эта истина медицине эпохи регентства, но джентльмены, с которыми доктор Мэтьюрин делил свой сегодняшний завтрак, являли собой живой упрек его врачебному таланту.  
Капитан Джек Обри и его первый лейтенант Том Пуллингс оба с красными носами и слезящимися глазами, чихали по очереди и хором. Позади была отвратительная ночь, с капризным ветром и холодным дождем, и единственное, о чем они мечтали - добраться поскорее до своих коек.   
Разговор шел вяло.  
\- Стивен, педедайте, пожалуйста, барбелад…  
Выполнить просьбу доктор не успел - вахтенный мичман, не менее простуженный, чем старшие по званию и насквозь промокший, просунул голову в каюту.  
\- Боброе утро, сэр, - просипел он, - Дежурство бистера Бэйда, парус сдева по курсу. Военный фдегат, сэр.  
Доктор был до глубины души тронут страданием во взглядах, которыми обменялись его друзья, прежде чем поставить на стол чашки с горячим кофе и снова выйти на палубу под проливной дождь.


	11. XIX век начинается

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Персонажи: Джек Обри, Джордж Обри  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Челлендж: письма

"Адмиралу Джеку Обри  
Лондон, Сент-Джеймс Стрит,   
клуб "Блэкс"  
Дорогой отец!  
Прежде всего, я хотел бы извиниться. Во время нашей последней беседы я вел себя вовсе не так, как почтительный сын должен вести себя по отношению к отцу, о чем сейчас глубоко сожалею.  
Недостаток храбрости, в котором Вы меня, возможно, вполне справедливо обвинили, не позволил мне привести аргументы в пользу моего решения в открытой беседе с Вами. И все же я не настолько трус, чтобы совсем отказаться от изложения своей позиции, потому хочу продолжить наш разговор письмом.  
К тому же я не хочу снова огорчать матушку, которая тяжело переживает наши разногласия.  
Со всем сожалением, я должен повторить, что не намерен продолжать карьеру на флоте. Я неоднократно слышал, что интересы Англии в последнее время в значительной степени отвернулись от морской войны и лежат более в области местных колониальных конфликтов и высокой европейской политики, которую делают дипломаты в гораздо большей степени, чем военные. Карьера флотского офицера сейчас представляется путем куда менее блестящим и перспективным, чем это было, когда Вы были в моем возрасте.  
К тому же я не нахожу жизнь моряка подходящей для себя.  
Надеясь в будущем сочетаться браком с женщиной, достойной продолжить наш род, я не хотел бы видеть свою супругу раз в несколько лет и принимать столь малое участие в воспитании собственных детей, к чему вынуждают многих моряков тяготы их нелегкой профессии.  
Однако я не собираюсь, как множество моих сверстников, наслаждаться бездельем, сменяя летние балы на осеннюю охоту, а осеннюю охоту на зимние сезоны в Лондоне.  
Этой весной я намереваюсь держать экзамен в Кембриджский университет. Преподобный Мартин, с которым я недавно разговаривал об этом, счел мои знания вполне удовлетворительными, и при небольшой подготовке я надеюсь достичь успеха. Я хочу пройти курсы истории, экономики и права.  
Матушка передает Вам горячие приветы и надеется видеть Вас дома к воскресенью.  
Засим остаюсь Ваш преданный сын,  
Джордж Обри"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Персонажи: Стивен, Джек  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Челлендж: непонимание

Холодный туман сгущался над портсмутской гаванью, скрывая неуклюжие обводы "Поликреста", оседая изморосью на собранных парусах. Он прогнал Стивена с верхней палубы и тот спустился в каюту.  
Джек поднял взгляд от бумаг на столе и улыбнулся, но как это часто случалось последнее время, улыбка мгновенно растаяла.  
\- Добрый вечер, доктор.  
"Как это происходит? - подумал Стивен. - Какими невидимыми путями меняет человека жизнь? Сколько нужно неудач, разочарований, мелких обид чтобы погасить радость, лишить веры, надежды?"   
Стивену захотелось взять Джека за руку и спросить - "Где мой старый друг? Я, признаться, по нему очень соскучился".  
Но это было совершенно иррационально и невозможно, поэтому он ограничился обычным:   
\- Мне не нравится твой вид. Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
\- Это просто… - Джек замолчал, и Стивен понял, что у того действительно нет подходящих слов, чтобы назвать чувство, осевшее в груди холодным туманом. - Это просто дурные сны.


	13. Дети

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Персонажи: Джордж Обри и Бриджит Мэтьюрин  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Челлендж: окно

-Бом-брамсель! - раздался тихий шепот. Это был их пароль, и Бриджит, уже давно одетая, высунулась в окно. Полная луна освещала сад и куст жасмина под окном, и улыбающегося во весь рот Джорджа   
\- Ты идешь? - спросил он.  
\- Нет, что ты, вдруг на нас нападут привидения, - Бриджит перекинула ногу через подоконник. - Достал ключ?  
\- Ага. Осторожно. Тут высоко.   
\- Ой, какой кошмар. Первый этаж всего.  
\- Если ты разобьешься, меня отлупят по ушам.  
Джордж протянул ей руку и помог спрыгнуть вниз.  
\- Лупят по заду, - сказала Бриджит, приземлившись во влажную от росы траву.  
\- Фи, Бриджит. Я просто не хотел это при тебе говорить.  
\- Фи, Джорджи, какое нехорошее слово, вот вернется отец и отлупит тебя по… ах, - Бриджит, так похоже изобразила интонации матери, что Джордж громко фыркнул.  
\- Тише.  
Они двинулись по дорожке, самым тихим и легким шагом, каким крадутся охотники, приближаясь к логову тигра, а, обогнув дом, побежали бегом. Через огороды, к калитке и вверх по дорожке, туда, где на холме возвышалась обсерватория.  
\- Вот если узнают, что мы сюда лазали, - произнес Джордж, поворачивая ключ в замке, - вот тогда меня точно отлупят.  
\- А мой отец говорит, что пороть детей бесполезно.  
\- Ага, - сказал Джордж и добавил невинным тоном, - правда прошлым летом, когда ты отправилась покататься на Вельзевуле, он чуть-чуть об этом забыл.  
Бриджит благоразумно промолчала, но пока Джордж возился с телескопом, ей в голову пришла мысль, что чтобы прочитать весь список их с Джорджем проказ, который грозилась составить тетя Софи к возвращению "Сюрприза", потребуется, пожалуй, целая неделя. Она хотела поделиться этой мыслью с Джорджем, но тот завопил:  
\- Вот он, вот он!  
\- Не кричи, - Бриджит выхватила у него телескоп. - Где?  
И в тот же миг она поймала в окуляр плывущий корабль. Он шел в Плимутскую гавань.  
\- Ах, как бы я хотела, что это был "Сюрприз".  
\- Это не "Сюрприз". "Сюрприз" - фрегат, а это трехпалубный корабль.   
\- Я знаю, балбес.   
Через полчаса им уже не нужен был телескоп, чтобы рассмотреть его. Под попутным ветром корабль шел на всех парусах, распустившись над залитым лунным светом морем как огромный цветок. Он скользил величественно и, казалось, неторопливо, хотя и Джордж и Бриджит знали, что при таком ветре, он, должно быть, делает не меньше восьми узлов. На его бизани трепетал темный вымпел.  
\- Я знаю, - воскликнул Джордж, - Это "Гром", восемдесят восемь пушек.  
\- Как бы я хотела, чтобы это был "Сюрприз", - снова повторила Бриджит. Джордж молча кивнул.


	14. Софи знала

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Master & Commander  
> Категория: джен  
> Персонажи: Софи Вильямс

Совсем юной девушкой она пообещала себе, что выйдет замуж только по любви, и твердо держала обещание. Она отказывала одному потенциальному жениху за другим, несмотря на упреки матери и злые языки соседей, которые говорили, что еще один, два сезона и… Но она была достаточно рассудительна, чтобы понимать, что с ее внешностью и приданым у нее есть еще лет пять, а то и больше. К тому же она не ждала ничего невероятного - принца на белом коне или покрытого шрамами и боевой славой героя.   
Она очень хорошо представляла каким будет мужчина, которого она полюбит. Молодой человек с немного бледным тонким лицом и задумчивыми карими глазами. Хорошо воспитанный, с мягкими манерами и спокойным характером. Как и она, он будет любить чтение и неторопливые тихие прогулки. У него будет небольшое поместье где-нибудь на юге, и они уедут, подальше от ее шумного дома - от матери и сестер. По вечерам они будут гулять в старом парке возле дома или читать друг другу вслух. И они никогда не будут расставаться.  
Софи Вильямс очень хорошо знала, чего она хочет.


	15. Бестолковая птица

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Хозяин Морей  
> Категория: джен  
> Персонажи: Том Пуллингс, Джеймс Моуэтт, доктор Мэтьюрин, казначей и попугай  
> Рейтинг: PG-13  
> Жанр: юмор

«Сюрприз» вышел из Плимута несколько дней назад. Промозглое дыхание английской зимы еще чувствовалось в полной мере, и офицеры предпочитали проводить свободное время не на палубе, а в тесной кают-компании.  
\- Джим, с чего ты решил завести попугая? - спросил лейтенант Том Пуллингс своего друга, лейтенанта Джеймса Моуэтта.  
Попугай, крупная птица с вызывающим красно-зеленым оперением и массивным клювом, восседал на спинке стула.  
\- Доктор сказал что это…  
\- Ara Macao, - произнес доктор Мэтьюрин, страстный орнитолог.  
Попугай горделиво переступил с лапы на лапу и покосился на Пуллингса.  
\- Вот именно – Ara Macao, - кивнул Моуэтт и продолжил. - Ты ведь знаешь, что в прошлом году я служил третьим лейтенантом на «Ноттингеме»?  
\- Отличный новый фрегат. Не так хорош, как наш «Сюприз», конечно.  
\- Разумеется, - искренне согласился Моуэтт. - Так вот, это весьма печальная история. Попугай принадлежал нашему старому боцману. Семьи у боцмана не было, и попугай был единственным близким существом старика. Он заботился о птице, как о родном ребенке, покупал ему фрукты в каждом порту, научил говорить. К несчастью, в стычке с французами у Маврикия, мы тогда взяли трофеем 44-пушечный «Совиньон», боцман был тяжело ранен. Я часто навещал его в лазарете и, умирая, он попросил меня позаботиться о попугае. Птица сперва очень тосковала, но потом привязалась ко мне. Этой осенью я выехал на охоту в Сассекс, так бедняга неделю отказывался есть - скучал. Пришлось взять его с собой в плавание. Я назвал его Аякс.  
\- До чего же ты романтичная натура, Джим, - неожиданно растроганно произнес Пуллингс и хотел дружески потрепать Моуэтта по плечу. Но стоило ему протянуть руку, как попугай, до того сидевший неподвижно, как чучело, сорвался с места и, возмущенно крича, бросился на Пуллингса, норовя клюнуть его в глаз.  
\- Птица взбесилась, - воскликнул Том, уворачиваясь от клюва, когтей и бьющих крыльев.  
\- Аякс, да что с тобой?  
\- Ничего удивительного, - произнес доктор Мэтьюрин, снова отрываясь от шахматной партии, которую он играл с казначеем, мистером Ноббсом. - Попугаи ара очень ревнивы.  
Ревнивый попугай, убедившись в капитуляции соперника, вернулся на спинку стула и грязно выругался, обвинив Тома в извращенной склонности к мужскому полу.  
Оба лейтенанта покраснели до кончиков ушей, мистер Ноббс, размышлявший над очередным ходом, уронил пешку, доктор увлеченно полез под стол, пытаясь ее поймать.  
\- Вот что, Аякс, - наконец нарушил неловкую паузу Джеймс, - запру-ка я тебя в каюте.  
Попугай, нежно воркуя и заглядывая Моуэтту в глаза, перебрался на подставленную руку, и они удалились.  
\- Собственно, я имел в виду... - начал доктор Мэтьюрин.  
\- Смерть мерзавцу Бонапарту! – донесся из каюты Моуэта хриплый вопль.  
\- Вот это уже гораздо лучше, - пробурчал Пуллингс.  
\- Все же удивительно интересные птицы – эти попугаи, - подвел итог доктор Мэтьюрин, уже вернувший себе обычную невозмутимость.


	16. Скрипка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Пираты Карибского моря  
> Персонажи: Джеймс Норрингтон и др. (с хронологическими допущениями и элементами кроссовера =))  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: G  
> Челлендж: музыка

Адмирал Норрингтон не любил музыку. Не то чтобы он был лишен слуха и не чувствителен к ее чарам, скажем, звуки "Heart of Oak"* вполне могли вызвать у него прилив патриотических чувств. Он даже мог бы получать удовольствие от музыки, если бы имел возможность выбирать, когда и что слушать. Однако ни один из кораблей Королевского флота такой возможности не предоставлял.  
Развеселые хорнпайпы и жалостливые песни на баке, легкомысленные или сентиментальные баллады в кают-компании, флейты, скрипки, виолы, гитары, все это, по мнению Норрингтона было настоящим бичом военного флота. И к тому дню, когда Норрингтон прогуливался по шканцам своего флагмана "Химеры", до сих пор счастливо лишенной музыкального сопровождения, звуков скрипки, раздающихся из мичманской каюты, оказалось вполне достаточно, чтобы адмирал рассердился.  
Мичманская каюта "Химеры" недавно пополнилась целым выводком малолетних шалопаев, чьих имен Норрингтон еще не запомнил. И надо же было одному из них оказаться музыкантом!  
Визит адмирала в каюту мичманов был подобен сошествию с Олимпа Зевса-громовержца. Мальчишки повскакивали со своих мест и из полумрака на Норрингтона уставились пять или шесть испуганных чумазых физиономий.  
\- Вы считаете музицирование достойным занятием для флотского офицера, молодой человек? - прогремел адмирал, обращаясь к главному виновнику.  
\- Да, сэр, - пискнул мичман, пряча злосчастную скрипку за спиной.  
Адмирал изумленно воззрился на него. Будь в ответе мичмана хоть капля дерзости, он бы немедленно отправился в капитанскую каюту на свидание с дочкой пушкаря**, но все его существо от взъерошенной белокурой макушки до кончиков туфель дышало кристальной честностью. Лишь сообразив, что ответ его был совсем не таким, какой следовало, он повесил нос.  
Норрингтон вздохнул про себя, обвел мичманов суровым взглядом и произнес.  
\- Завтра я приду к вам на урок и лично проверю, как вы выполняете задания.  
После чего он вышел, оставив за собой безупречную тишину, нарушаемую лишь поскрипыванием переборок и едва слышным испуганным сопением.  
Но Норрингтон не сомневался, что в самом скором времени ему снова придется слушать музыкальные упражнения юного мичмана. Прогуливаясь по шканцам, он уговаривал себя, что это неоправданная жестокость и глупость - лишать людей одного из немногих доступных развлечений. И, в конце концов, адмирал утешил себя тем, что у этого мальчишки хотя бы есть слух.  
\---  
*"Heart of Oak" - что-то вроде "Красная армия всех сильней" нельсоновского флота, но лучше =).  
**"дочка пушкаря" - мичманов пороли положив на пушку, это называлось "целоваться с дочкой пушкаря".


	17. Акула

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Фандом: Остров Сокровищ  
> Персонажи: сквайр Трелони, Капитан Смоллетт  
> Категория: джен  
> Челлендж: раздевание  
> Примечание: вскоре после событий книги

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я послушался Вас? Вас! Человека, который сделал своим доверенным лицом Джона Сильвера – самого знаменитого из живущих ныне пиратов?  
Сквайр Трелони уже привык к раздражительности своего друга и, спокойно пододвинув к себе тарелку с сендвичами, произнес:  
\- Может я и не слишком проницателен, но всем известно, какие опасности подстерегают на суше внезапно разбогатевших моряков. Налейте себе еще портвейна, капитан.  
\- Поверьте, я в состоянии отличить предприимчивого, но честного человека от сухопутной акулы.  
\- А мне кажется, что ваш предприимчивый партнер как раз…  
\- В любом случае, это разговор ни о чем, - перебил его капитан, - Я уже подписал все бумаги.  
\- Вот как, - сквайр покачал головой, - Позволите взглянуть?  
Пожав плечами, капитан извлек из кармана бумаги, аккуратно перевязанные бечевкой.  
\- Прошу.  
По мере прочтения открытое, добродушное лицо сквайра Трелони омрачалось все больше и больше. Наконец он положил документы на стол и с грустью посмотрел на своего товарища.  
\- Мой дорогой капитан, именно этого я и опасался. С прискорбием должен сообщить, что Вас раздели до нитки.


End file.
